


Warm Winter

by holdthelina



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 新ムーミン | Shin Moomin (Anime 1972), 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: :(((, M/M, POV Third Person, i just think about ep 2 of 2019 and, idk - Freeform, my brain is now a noodle, scadoodle skeedoodle, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdthelina/pseuds/holdthelina
Summary: We all know how Moomintroll used to miss Snufkin when he traveled south, until he decided to leave once Moomintroll hibernated, and to come back on the first day of spring. But have we ever wondered if Snufkin missed Moomintroll during his travels ?





	Warm Winter

One step at a time, two steps, three steps...

Under his feet, the branches and leaves would crunch and crack, making an unique sound, an unique melody, an unique rhythm.

It was late december, the sun was already set, although it was not even six in the afternoon. Snufkin would have to set his tent and make dinner, then go to bed.

Since daylight was gone, it was fairly hard to go anywhere, so really, what other choice did he have ?

And furthermore, the sun would rise quite lately too. The nights were longer than in spring, where Snufkin would walk and walk as long as daylight could remain.

Snufkin liked winter. 

Winter meant calm. 

Winter meant white, sparkling snow.

As well as beautiful, blue ice.

Blue... and white... those colours were indeed important to Snufkin, although he wasn't sure why.

He just told himself, "Those are just pretty colours", and never asked himself what else could it represent.

As nonchalent as he could be, Snufkin would continue wandering across the lands and regions of the country.

But, as of now, Snufkin was already ready to rest after this other day spent living.

Teety-woo was certainly minding his business, on the other side, and he was surely very happy. 

Snufkin wasn't too worried abiut this little guy, but he sometimes thought of him.

The burning fire warmed snufkin's hands, who for sure wanted to be in the South as soon as possible.

Snufkin did liked winter, but since he slept outside, he also liked good weather.

While rotating the fish on top of the fire, Snufkin suddenly thought of his friend, who was perhaps having wonderful dreams -at least, he hoped so-, Moomintroll.

It's true that the thought of him eventually crossed his free spirirt on certain days or hours, but it wasn't nor regular or reccurent.

It was, a sort of "more than occasionnal".

Snufkin began to wonder, "What could he be dreaming of at the moment ? Fields ? Food ? Forests ?", so many things could go through his friend's mind. 

He hoped it wasn't a nightmare of any kind, causing Moomin to wake up with a terrible feeling and having a bad time going back to sleep !

Snufkin should know.

You can't really be free if you admire somebody too much, that was what he said to teety-woo when on the night they met.

Well, Snufkin was, without any shame, looking forward to coming back to Moominvalley.

A very light giggle escaped from Snufkin's mouth.

Swimming with Moomintroll was a very fun thing to do, and taking walks with him was also quite entertaining.

Oh, he liked to go fishing with his friend as well. He is such a nervous folk when a fish bites the bait.

Snufkin found himself smiling at the memories and fantasies involving his joyful pal.

"Good old Moomintroll..." he said to himself. "One of a kind, isn't he."

But there was nobody to answer or to react, and Snufkin realized it quickly.

A small chill ran through his skin, and held his coat tighter.

Soon, he'll eat the warm fish that were soon cooked, and slide into his sleeping bag for the night, which will get warmer and warmer as the hours will go on, and the morning will be hard, because the sleeping bad will be comfortable and welcoming.

"Oh, time to eat."

The skin was brown and darkened enough, so the wanderer took the fish out of the fire and started eating.

It felt incredibly good, feeling the steamy pieces of flesh warming him up for the night while having a good taste for the mouth.

While chewing on the meat, Snufkin asked himself, "Not eating for a whole season is spectacular when you think about it, isn't it ?"

While he knew they kept some food for the winter, meals didn't really exist anymore. 

"Well, laws of nature, I suppose."

After eating, Snufkin cleaned up and extinguished the fire. 

The starry sky was beautiful this night. 

Snufkin sat down and watched the stars for a bit. After all, it was still early in the evening.

Have Moomintroll ever observed the stars at night ?

He must have. 

But even if he did, Snufkin kind of wished he was there, sitting next to him, to see them.

But well, Moomintroll was away and asleep, and for a very long time.

How many months would Snufkin have to wait, until Moomintroll would wake up, and so, until Snufkin would come back to Moominvalley ?

Three ?

That didn't seem like a lot, did it ?

But it felt so, if he had to be honest.

But alas, Snufkin wasn't keen on emotional attachment and longing : Moomintroll was already doing a good job at that.

Indeed, Snufkin wasn't a fan of those feelings and emotions he had from time to time.

They felt like a burden, sometimes. 

But then, why did he smile while feeling those sentiments, if he hated them ? That seemed like a problem he didn't know how to solve, and coming from the person who is supposed to know everything, it was quite surprising.

Snufkin hated to admit it but, oh, he seldom wished to be in spring again.

Not for the warm weather or the scent of flowers, but the warmth and the joy of his friend..

Moomintroll would rush towards him as soon as he would see him, with his white fur and blue eyes, and would shout "Snufkin ! You're back !", wearing his usual goofy smile.

Snufkin would stand there, smiling softly, and answer with a formal "Hello."

And the fun times would begin-at last-.

Snufkin sighed and decided to finally quit watching the stars-though he wasn't focusing on them, really-, and go to sleep.

But then again, the thoughts would not leave him.

Snufkin could feel the tiredness closing his eyes bit by bit, and he felt like sleep would take him quickly to a peaceful night.

With the small amount of consciousness left, Snufkin murmured,

"May we see each other again soon, fellow Moomintroll. One month at the time, two months, three months..."

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wanted to do for a while now. Woohoo. Hope it's not too messy although it is. Huzza


End file.
